


Revelation

by knitekat



Series: Fallout [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick needs to relax... and stumbles across Lester and Stephen in the shower... and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick sighed and stretched. He'd finally finished his report – for the third time – and hit send. He refused to write it again so Lester had better be bloody satisfied with it this time. Maybe the thought of going home with St... fuck, not what he needed to think about, not with the image of the two of them still so clear in his mind. Nick cursed softly when his cock gave a definite twitch. He rubbed a hand through his hair and groaned softly, it looked liked if he'd have to make an unscheduled stop at the showers. 

Nick entered the locker room and made his way to his own locker for a towel and a change of clothes. He paused and frowned when he heard a noise from the showers. It sounded... Nick's cock gave a definite twitch and he found himself approaching the shower, drawn by the thought that it might be them inside. He moved carefully, well, he didn't want to walk in on the wrong people shagging – the right people, now that was another matter. 

He cautiously edged forwards until he could see into the showers. The steam concealed whoever was inside but did nothing to diminish the sounds that were emerging. Sighs and moans and gasps that went straight to Nick's cock. 

Nick bit back a moan as the steam cleared, his feet once more frozen to the tiled floor. He was mesmerised as he watched Lester and Stephen. Naked. Water drops running down their skin and Nick so wanted to chase those drops with his tongue. To taste Stephen's skin, or Lester's, Nick really didn't care which so long as he got to taste one of them. But he couldn't move, he could only watch as the two men meshed their mouths together as their hands roamed freely over wet skin, touching and stroking each other. It was so bloody hot and Nick pressed a hand against his own aching erection. 

Nick still hadn't moved, he was barely even breathing, when Lester spun Stephen against the wall. Stephen spread his legs and wiggled his pert arse, pushing backwards as Lester's fingers pressed inside him, twisting deep and dragging a needy moan from Stephen. All three men groaned when Lester pressed inside Stephen with one move, sliding in to the hilt and setting up a hard, fast pace as he took his lover under the shower spray. 

The sight of them shagging, the sound of the moans and groans that dropped from their lips was too much for Nick's self control. He fished his own leaking cock free of his confining trousers and stroked himself as he watched the two men shag. It was so bloody hot watching them moving together and it took all of Nick's tattered self-control not to join them, as it was he couldn't stop the loud and dirty moan that dropped from his lips. 

The thought they might have heard him sent a shiver up Nick's back, he decided it must have been from the fear of them discovering him watching them. He could just imagine the snark that would fall from Lester's lips as he continued to fuck Stephen. That sent another shiver up Nick's back and he now knew it wasn't from fear. It was something else - the thought of them knowing he was turned on by them, that he was watching them shag, was intoxicating.

Nick stroked himself harder as he watched Lester increase his pace as he took Stephen. Nick revelled in the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin, the groans and moans, the sight of Stephen's cock bouncing against his hard stomach as Lester sought to make them one. 

Nick watched Lester thrust hard into Stephen, freezing and gasping as Stephen writhed against him. The sight and sound of Lester empting himself inside Stephen, of Stephen coming apart on Lester's cock, had Nick moaning loudly and spurting over his fingers. 

Nick stumbled backwards until he sagged against the locker room wall. Quickly regaining his senses, Nick wiped his fingers clean and fled the scene before either man had the chance to realise he had been present, that he had got off on watching them, that he had wanted to join them... oh fuck. 

His steps almost slowed as Nick realised the truth... he wanted them. Now what was he going to do? How could he face them, either of them, knowing he wanted to have sex with them? Oh god, he was so fucked.


End file.
